


Training

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Random Prompts [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is using her day off with her family to teach Cooper a few new things, and it's starting to worry Laura a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

                Watching the scene in front of her unfolding, Laura did her best to resist the urge to throw a hand over her eyes. “I’ve made a huge mistake…” She mumbled to herself, unable to take her eyes away from the horrifying scene straight ahead “I should call Nick, he could put an end to this.”

                “Laura relax!” Her eyes scanned the entire scene, landing on Natasha when the red head arrived from behind one of the many structures that she had been working on for the past two days “you look like you’re about to pass out with worry.”

                “Oh it’s fine…” she mumbled again, crossing her arms over her chest while she tried to imagine how this entire scene was going to play out. “I’m just imagining the 50 broken bones that Cooper is going to end up with at the end of your little…”

                “Training session?” Hoping over the structure that she was behind, Natasha landed on her feet with a very familiar grace that Laura had seen her use in countless scenarios, especially when she would try to teach Cooper Ballet. “I’ll be here with him Laura, making sure that nothing gets out of hand and that he doesn’t get hurt too much.”

                Laura’s entire body shivered at the thought of ‘too much’. For her, too much was a broken wrist, or a sprained ankle. Natasha, however, was used to a lot more pain than she was. Would she be able to tell the difference between her idea of too much and Coopers? Or even Laura’s?

                “Come on Mom!” Coopers voice cut through the air, pulling Natasha’s attention away from Laura so that she could look back at him “I want to start practicing!”

                “I may be reckless kiddo, but we don’t start until your mom gives us both permission,” hearing the words leaving Natasha’s mouth, Laura felt her entire body relaxing a little bit and letting go of some of her worry. She trusted her wife to know that Cooper couldn’t handle as much as she could, but knowing that Natasha was putting some power into her hands to give them the go ahead, and even stop them if she starts to worry too much, is what Laura really needed. To know that she could step in a put a stop to what they were doing helped her relax enough to smile at the assassin in front of her.

                “Go ahead” the words slipped out of her mouth easily, and she watched as Natasha looked back at her and tilted her head to the side, making sure that Laura was sure about what she was saying before she went ahead “It’s fine, just make sure it doesn’t go past bumps and bruises.”

                “I’m working with Cooper here, he has his father’s skill and his patience.” Thinking about it, Laura chuckled fondly. Natasha wasn’t wrong, and anyone who knew Nick Fury could tell that Cooper had gotten a lot of her personality traits “If I was working with Lila, that might be a worry.”

                With a groan, Laura put a hand over her eyes and tilted her head back. She couldn’t even deal with the thought of the day that Lila would be going through this same training with Natasha, especially if she got Clint’s talent for getting injured. “Just…go.” She forced the words out after a while “I’m going to go panic about the future in the craft room.”

                A tender peck on the cheek pulled Laura out of her thoughts. Lowering her hand, she looked in front of her at Natasha and smiled when she saw the soft look in her wife’s eyes “Go.” She said again, this time with a smile on her face “I’ll see what I can do about post-training drinks and snacks.”

                “You’re the best.” Natasha leaned forward and pressed a kiss against her cheek again before turning on her heel and heading back towards the make shift obstacle course and their son.

                Standing there for a little while longer, Laura watched as Natasha explained everything to Cooper and used hand gestures to emphasise what she was saying. Deep down, she knew that she was never going to stop worrying about Natasha and all of the missions she went on, especially when she used her free time with the family to teach Cooper and Lila how to do Ballet and perform some of the same tricks that she could. However, if there was one thing that Laura could take away from all of this, it was that Natasha and her kids would never need anyone to protect them if something went wrong, and even she had to admit that the idea of Natasha standing over a beaten and bloody goon was a pretty hot visual.


End file.
